


Con Los Terroristas

by smushly



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushly/pseuds/smushly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of the Harlem Shake video...</p><p>Colin lets out a groan at the text from Katie. 'Call me RIGHT AWAY. Something's happened.' Well that can't be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Los Terroristas

Colin let's out a groan at the text from Katie. ' _Call me RIGHT AWAY. Something's happened'_ it says. Well, that can't be good. 

He considers ignoring it til morning. Knowing Katie it's just some kind of drama he really doesn't care to hear about anyway. There was a huge crowd tonight at the stage door, and while he doesn't mind greeting the fans and signing autographs, it takes a lot out of him. He just wants to crash on the couch and watch Torchwood reruns. But, he reasons, if he does that, Katie may rip an important part of his anatomy from his body, and he may decide he wants children someday. So, he dials her number, and she picks up on the first ring. 

"Colin, thank God."

"Yes, hello Katie. I got your text. What's going on?"

"Colin. Turn on your computer. You HAVE to see something."

Colin hesitates. "You know I don't like the internet...that's where actors hopes and dreams go to die."

"Just trust me," she says. 

He sighs and reluctantly obeys. Upon further instruction, he finds himself clicking on the email Katie sent him a few hours ago. There's a link for Youtube. "Oh no, it's not me doing something really embarassing, is it?" He searches his brain frantically for anything humiliating he could have done in public in the last few days. 

Katie laughs. "Oh no. YOU didn't do anything embarassing." He can hear the pure glee in her voice. 

More than a little curious, he clicks the link and waits for the page to load. Once it does, he sees the title of the video and stares disbelievingly at  the screen. "Wait...they didn't."

"Colin I really don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life," Katie says excitedly.

"Me neither, Katie. Me neither."

~~~~~~~~~

Bradley's mobile rings and he looks down at it, seeing familiar big ears and a dopey grin beaming up at him. That's odd, Colin should be well into his Torchwood reruns by now. He slides his finger across the screen.

"Morgan, what are you doing calling me at this hour? Shouldn't you be in bed? You need to get your beauty sleep, don't want to disappoint your fangirls tomorrow," he says with a cheeky grin. 

"Hullo James." Bradley doesn't like the sound of Colin's voice. It sounds...mischievous. "I was just calling to see how Perth was."

"Perth was...good." And then it dawns on him. "Oh. You saw it didn't you?"

Colin bursts into a fit of giggles. 

Bradley swears. "How did you know about it?! You don't use the internet!"

He hears Colin gasp for breath. "Katie!"

Bradley winces. "Katie's seen it?"

"Oh, James. You're never gonna live this down." 

"Colin no, listen, I don't know how it happened," Bradley says desperately. He can hear the muffled sound of Harlem Shake in the background. "I think they drugged me."

"Yeah, I'm sure Bradley. Nice glasses by the way." 

"How many times have you watched that?"

"No clue."

Bradley groans. 

"You know," Colin says thoughtfully, "You may not be quite on par with Tom, but any lady would be lucky to have you."

"Oh my God."

"In fact, with those moves, I say you'll be married within the month!"

Bradley huffs. "Yeah, okay, laugh it up. But a little birdy told ME that YOU were wearing my hat the other night! What gives, Morgan? When I asked you if I'd left it, you said no! I suppose you needed a token to remember me by."

Colin just giggles some more. "Why don't you pop and lock your way back here and get it if it bothers you so much?"

Bradley pouts. "You're a mean and terrible person, Morgan."

~~~~~~~~~

When Bradley gets home from Supanova, it's to find his flat covered floor to ceiling with pictures of himself in various different ridiculous poses, obviously taken from the Harlem Shake video, and his Miami Heat hat sitting on his coffee table with a little note that says "Welcome home, party animal!" 

Damn his past self for giving Colin the spare key. 

(As he hangs up his coat, he feels as if there's something off, and sure enough, a few days later, Colin greets the crowd outside the Globe wearing Bradley's leather jacket.)

 


End file.
